Clockwork servant
by laurenathalasa
Summary: prologue tells the story of jem and will's first encounter, after that it skips to them at the age of 15, where we will stay with them up through the time of emma bayliss and tesss Gray.
1. Chapter 1

Will was throwing knives when Charlotte came in. He heard her before he saw her, the footsteps she took were loud. What Will didn't know was that behind charlotte was the new boy she had told him about. His tred was so light that it was silent on the hard floors.

"What is it, Charlotte?" He snapped. He hated this irritable facade, butknew it to be nessecary. He quite liked Charlotte, sometimes he thought she might even be more motherly than his own mother.

"I've been looking for you for hours. Didn't you recall what i told you yesterday, that we were welcoming a new arrival in the institute today?" She asked, innocently. She knew he remembered, she also knew what his answer was going to be.

"Oh i remembered, i just dont care."

The boy laughed. It was a pleasing sort of melodic sounds, but it still pierced Will's soul. It had been a while since someone had laughed at something he had said. The laugh reminded him painfully of Cecily.

"Dont mind Will ; hes only moody." Charlotte said to the boy, he didn't seem to be taking any notice of Charlotte. His silver eyes were fixed so hard on Will will was afraid Jem could see straight through his facade, and yet there was something about the boy that Will liked. However the idea of the boy seeing straight through him was more terrifying that was real.

"Will herondale, may i introduce you to James Carstairs of the shanghai intitute." She said, introducing them formally as was the custom. Will and they boy-James- didn't change their expression.

"Jem. Everyone calls me Jem, you can too." He said, with a kind smile. His eyes wandered over to the targets and weapons of the room. Will's knife was still fixed several meters out of the centre of the target.

"Well, if everyone calls you that it's hardly any special favour to me, is it?" To Will's surprise, Jem laughed again. Will forced himself not to laugh and keep his expression neutral, but he felt Jem making dents in the armour he had built over himself, and he both hated it and loved it.

"I think you'll find James Carstairs, that if you keep to yourself and let me alone, it will be the best outcome for both of us." Will said, hearing his welsh accent resonating and echoing slightly in the changing room.

"I haven't trained since I left Shanghai, I could use a partner-someone to spar with." Said Jem, seemingly ignoring Will's last statement. Will couldn't help feeling slightly manipulated, like the boy was playing him expertly, making will slightly and angry and scared, much to his surprise.

"So could i," Will replied,"but i need someone who can keep up with me, not some sickly creature that looks as if hes doddering of to the grave. Although I suppose you might be useful for target practise." He felt like he had gone a little too far, and yet it was true, the boy was sickly and pale and thin, his whole demenour seemed, careful, even fragile, yet even he had not dared say that much outloud. He saw a horrified expression cross Charlotte's face. He had completely forgotten she was there at all. He did not have time to ponder her expresion before Jem provided him with an answer;

"If by doddering off to the grave you mean dying, then I am. I have about two more years to live, three if I am lucky, or so they tell me." His expression did not contort in pain or fear or in any sort of emotion you could name. In fact, it did not contort at all. Will was horrified by what he had said and shocked.

"I..." He started.

"You may use me for target practise if you wish." Interrupted Jem, who went to yank Will's knife out of the wall.

"It seems to me I have little to fear, from such an exercisefor you are not a very good shot." He said as he walked back to stand beside Will.

He threw the knife into the centre of the target, where it quivered slightly, no one moved as Jem continued;

"Or you could allow me to teach you, for I am a _very_ good shot."

Will regarded him with caution. He liked Jem, and he thinked Cecily would like him too. He was calm and patient without being emotionless.

"You're not _really_ dying, are you?" Will asked.

"So they tell me." Will expected him to shrug, so calm was he speaking, but Jem didn't shrug.

"I am sorry." Will said, and he meant it.

"No. Don't be ordinary like that. Don't say you're sorry. Say you'll train with me." Said Jem, he had pulled the knife from the target, and held it out, hilt first, for will to take. Will took it, their skin brushing. The contact assured Will that Jem was real. That perhaps, for this one boy, he could let his walls crumble, just a little bit.

"I'll train with you." Will said.

Will and Jem trained well together. Jem was a patient tutor, but terrible with a seraph blade. Will taught him to spar better, teaching him his weak spots, Jem taught him how to think, how to regard his enemy's weaknesses, how to take his feet out from under him, and they grew into friends.

One night, Will was lying awake in his bed, still dressed. He was trying to think, he had offended Sophie, and it was really bothering him. He had considered talking to Jem, but he highly doubted Jem was still awake. Instead, he heard some sweet melody coming from the hallway. Stepping out into it, he followed the sound further down the hallway. He was almost certain now that the sound was coming from Jem's bedroom! It was a violin, and Will carefully turned the knob on Jem's door and shut it slowly behind him. He had not yet memorised the inside of Jem's room, and he was not examining it now. Instead, he sat across from Jem, watching his bow strike the voilin.

Jem was oblivious to Will's prescence, his eyes closed. Unfortunatly, Will chair creaked as he sat forward, and Jem's eyes snapped open. Will heard him gasp.

"Will!" He took a deep breath.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you..." Will apologised. " I couldn't sleep, and I heard the music..." Jem nodded slowly.

"Is something bothering you Will?" He asked. Will considered telling him about sophie, but that wasn't really what was bothering him.

"Jem I-" His throat closed. He couldn't tell Jem. He couldn't he couldn't he couldn't. Not about the curse, he would die.

"Will! Are you alright?" He ran over to his friend. Will didn't answer his question, he could never answer it sincerly, because he wasn't alright. He was never alright.

"James, do you ever miss you family?" Will asked.

"Will my family is dead! And even if they weren't, they're on a different continent right now. Is that what's bothering you? Do you think me unhappy William?" Asked Jem. Will could see the concern in his friend's face.

"That's not what I asked." Will said. His voice and face were expressionless.

"Yes. Every day I think of them, and it is around that time, when i start to pity myself and my misfortune that I tell myself, will misses his family too, and yet he stays and the institute for my sake... I thought, I thought maybe you had forgotten, it has been 3 years Will." Jem said.

"I do not stay for your sake James, I stay for theirs! And I can't tell you why and it is killing me! Do you have any idea what that's like?" Shouted Will. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. His face flushed scarlet as he realised his mistake. He had insulted Jem... Even Jem looked shocked, but Will didn't know what by. In shame, his anger still bubbling dangerously close to the surface, Will walked very quickly back to his room. He heard Jem calling after him.

"Will! Will wait! By the angel! Will..." Will slammed the door as he heard Jem's voice get quieter and quieter.


	2. Chapter 2

Jem had been chasing after will for only a few minutes before he found him. It was by pure luck actually, he had quite literally ran into Sophie, and sent the next morning's scones onto the floor in a crash of silver. They had both gasped and Jem had dropped to his knees next to her to help her pick them up.

"Sophie I am so sorry! I was just chasing after will, and I just didn't see you." He smiled apologetically at her.

"Don't worry yourself Master Jem, all is quite alright. If you were looking for Master Will, I thought I saw him in the corridor to the left, he was talking to someone, a girl I think…"

"Thank you Sophie. I think I will go back to my room, I don't think I should pry." Sophie nodded like she understood, and they both walked down the corridor in silence, then there was a crash.

"What was that?!" Sophie asked. "It sounded like it came from your room Master Jem." Jem ran to his door and threw it open. He was just in time to see a figure grabbing a large case and jump out of his window into the night. Jem felt like he couldn't breathe.

"What did they take?" Sophie asked, looking around of what was gone.

"Jem…" She couldn't think of what to say, she didn't even reprimand herself for using his Christian name.

"My violin…" He didn't even think, he was about to throw himself out of the window after the figure before Sophie grabbed him and stopped him. He quietly asked her to leave, and couldn't help himself from sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: You may get a bit confused at my mention of Alec later on, and honestly, it will make sense later I promise.

Magnus Bane climbed down from the window. He could have magicked himself down, but where was the fun in that? He had no idea why his client wanted this violin, nor did he have any idea who the violin belonged to, other than they must be a shadow hunter. Magnus hated his client, mostly because Magnus had never met him face to face, only through phone calls and other such messaging. Magnus only knew a name, Yanluo, and Magnus didn't know why the name sent shivers through him, or why the violin seemed to tremble as he held it. Magnus was not a few yards from the window when he heard heart wrenching sobs coming from the window, a horrible sound that struck his heart. He couldn't help himself, he climbed back up and looked through the window.

He fought back a startled gasp at what he saw. The man he saw was like something out of a fairy tale, with silver hair and eyes that shone in the moonlight, and pale skin that looked almost translucent in the light. The man was shaking, and Magnus could see he was struggling for breath, but the sobs had stopped and he seemed satisfied to simply sit in a chair and hold himself. Why hadn't anyone come to see him? To comfort him? Magnus felt a stab of guilt. He had done this. He waited until he could see that the boy had turned his back before silently climbing in through the window.

"I believe this is yours." Magnus whispered. He held out the violin. He heard the boy gasp.

"Be careful with that! If you hold it like that you'll break it!" He grabbed it both in haste and gingerly. Magnus said nothing. He simply watched and waited for the rage that was sure to come.

"Why did you take it?" The boy asked, wrenching his eyes away from his beloved violin.

"There is a demon in the city, he wants it." Magnus answered. He couldn't take his eyes of of the floor.

"So why did you give it back to me? Surely there's a reason you are helping this... demon, why give my violin back to me?" The boy was right, there was something that the demon had of magnus', his boyfriend, Alec. Every minute away from him was like a knife in his chest.

"I gave it back to you becuase that's what Alexander would have done." He felt his voice catch.

"Alexander?" The boy asked.

"Alexander is my boyfriend, and what the demon stole from me." If the boy could have gotten paler, he did. His eyes went to his violin. Magnus could see the war within himself. Give magnus the violin, or keep it for himself.

"Take it. Take it and save him." Magnus shook his head. The boy was trembling.

"I will find another way. I cannot take this from you. It means something to you." The boy only nodded before they heard the window slam. They had not noticed the storm, they had both been too deep in converstation. Magnus looked at the boy, panicked. He was trapped in this building. The boy saw it.

"You can stay here, I wont mind. My name is James Carstairs, but everyone calls me Jem." He said holding his hand out for Magnus to take.

"Magnus Bane." He said, shaking it.

"I'm sorry for taking your violin." He apologised.

"Quite alright, worse things have happened, and after all you did return it. You're a warlock aren't you?" He said, nodding to Magnus' eyes. Magnus nodded simply.

"And your boyfriend is he a war-"

"He's a shadowhunter." Magnus interrupted. Jem looked confused.

"Then why isn't he staying in the institute? I certainly haven't met him."

"He lives with me, and he's... not from around here."

Jem seemed to take that as his queue to stop asking quite so many questions. He showed magnus to a room across the hall, and bid him goodnight, but then he seemed to change his mind. He turned back to face magnus and asked,

"This demon, what was his name?" Magnus hesitated before answering,

"Yanluo."

Jem collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4

Jem had heard of people haunted by the demons of their past but he doubted anyone had felt it quite as literally as he had. In one moment everything that had happened came back to him, the torture of the drug in front of his parents, their deaths, and then the relief and yet the feeling of sickness when he had been told that Yanluo had been slain, which meant one of two things; either Yanluo had never in fact been slain, or that he was back. Either way, it was too much, and he had collapsed.

Will paced forward and backward in Jem's room waiting for him to wake up. It had been one of the strangest nights of his life, finding Jem unconscious in hallway with a worried warlock sitting next to him, watching his parabatai's face with a conflicted expression. What Magnus Bane had been feeling conflicted about, Will didn't care, the only thing he cared about was Jem's wellbeing, and that was somewhat compromised. He had gone to draw an iratze but Magnus had waved him of telling him it was useless, and so here they were, in dead silence, before Magnus broke it.

"Just for the record, I'm not here because I'm spending my nights with your parabatai." An attempt at humour, Will processed. It wasn't funny. Nothing was funny, not with Jem like this. It made Will angry, who did this guy think he was?

"If you're not here to sleep with James then what_ are_ you here for?" Will snapped. He was being too harsh, and he knew it, but he didn't care. _Let me regret it later _thought Will, _right now I need answers._

"James." Magnus repeated with a quizzical expression. "Why did you call him James? He said everyone calls him Jem."

"I'm not everyone am I?" Will retored. "And you're ignoring the question."

"He was stealing my violin." Came a weak whisper, with, was that laughter? It didn't matter, the minute that voice came into that conversation Will was at Jem's side in an instant, and Jem could see the concern on his face. He made no attempt to hide it.

"I'm so sorry Jem, you know I didn't mean what I said earlier and I-"

"Hush William. This isn't your doing, Magnus shocked me with some news is all, all is well." Will looked to Magnus, who had said nothing since Jem's awakening.

"What news?"

And it was then that all of what Magnus told Jem was told again to Will.

"Who is this boyfriend then? What makes him so special?" Asked Will. Magnus' expression hardened.

"Alexander lightwood is special beyond belief and I will not have you talk about him like that. He is a shadowhunter in his own right and-"

"He met no disrespect Magnus. I'm sorry about Alec, and we will do everything in our power to help you." Magnus eyed Will with an annoyed expression, but Will saw something different in his eyes, his cat eyes. He could see that Magnus felt lost, and Will only hoped that one day he would love someone so much that it physical hurt-like Magnus was hurting now-when they were apart. Will watched as Magnus turned to Jem.

"Thank you." He said simply.

The next morning Magnus felt tired. He had slept, granted not for long, but he had still slept, and for a moment nothing felt wrong, and then it all came flooding back, the men that put a bag over Alec's head and stole him from Magnus' apartment. He hadn't known where Alec had come from six months ago. One minute Magnus was singing softly to himself-and chairman meow-when the boy had appeared in his living room, and very pleased to see Magnus, for reasons Magnus (who had never seen the gorgeous shadowhunter before) couldn't understand. Not that he was complaining. But then only a few days ago it had all been snatched away. Alec had gone to answer the door and Magnus-who had gone to the door after hearing something shatter- could only stare after him and then curse the magic user they had with them for freezing him in place. It was his fault! He should have protected his little shadow hunter and now everything he knew was falling apart. He looked at the gift Alexander had given him after appearing in his living room. He had called it a mobile phone, and he said he was surprised it worked, something about wi-fi… Magnus couldn't remember, all he knew was that he had been staring at it, longing for some news of Alec but nothing!

He sent a text anyway.

**Alexander? I know you can't see this text but I love you. I love with everything inside me and I need to know you're ok. If your kidnappers are reading this, if you are reading this, give the love of my life back you sons of bitches, I will give you anything but please please please give him back to me.**

He sent it. It sounded desperate and he knew it. He only hoped that those sons of bitches had some sort of emotion or pity. For all he knew Alexander was… No. He couldn't even think it. His eyes felt watery.

**Magnus Bane. I gave you one opportunity. Consider yourself lucky that I am giving you another one. Bring the boy with the silver hair to me and perhaps we can make an exchange, for your precious Alexander.**

Magnus had known that the violin was a test for something bigger, but there was no way, no matter how much he missed Alexander that he could ask Jem to do that. But Yanluo didn't need to know that.

**Let me speak to Alexander. **

He knew it was a ridiculous request, but then the reply came.

**Text. No call, but I'm feeling generous, so text. **

Magnus didn't reply. He didn't feel he needed too, but his breath caught in his throat when the reply came. It wasn't fake, he knew it was his Alexander on the other side of the phone. He didn't know how, he just did.

**Magnus? Are you there? I love you.**

**I love you too, Baby are you ok?**

**I'm ok.** But Magnus knew he wasn't. Then the next text from Alexander came.

**They say I have 2 minutes.**

**Baby I love you so much and I am coming for you, I will get you out of there I promise. Did they say what they needed from you?**

**No but the demon in charge said something about stealing a gem?** Magnus gasped. They knew Magnus wouldn't hand Jem over, or at least that's what Magnus assumed they were thinking about. Not stealing a gem, but stealing Jem. Which meant Magnus had nothing to lose, if they knew anyway. He could rescue his boyfriend.

**Ok, I know what you mean. Can you describe where you are at all?**

**No, I think they would stop me. Use your brain:**

**D2 C1G2 D2B2 A3C2E2 E1D2A3F4 C3B1 D1C3B2G1G3**

**I love you with all my heart Magnus Bane. I love you I love you. I love you I lov-**

After that was just a stream of literally meaningless letters, which caused panic to rise up in Magnus. Over the next 10 minutes he sent:

**Alec?**

**Alec! Please are you alright?**

**Alexander, Baby are you ok?**

**Alexander Gideon Lightwood please by the angel tell me you're alright!**

**Alexander my love please.**

**ALEXANDER!?**

He stared at the last text he had received from the love of his life. At what he assumed was a code which somehow told him where Alexander was.

And it meant absolutely nothing to him. He broke down. He felt the tears stream down his face and then felt himself get up and walk to Jem's door. The panic overtook him as he knocked loudly and repeatedly and loudly, his sobs racking his body in between. He was struggling for breath by the time Jem answered the door with a horrible look of concern that made Magnus feel even worse and settled him into a chair. Jem was sitting across from him on a chest by the end of his bed.

"Magnus what happened?" He asked, quietly, softly, kindly. Everything that he already knew Jem was. It was his undoing, everything came pouring out, and then the code.

"I don't know what happened, he texted-"

"Texted?" Jem interrupted, confused.

"Its like writing letters. Anyway he texted me this code and that he loved me and then just this stream of meaningless letters, as if he had collapsed on his phone or something!" He said worryingly. He could see Jem filtering through the information he actually understood.

"I'm sure Alexander is alive Magnus, that's the important thing, he's the blackmail the have over you which is supposedly to make you do what they want, and if he's alive then we can save him, so let's look at the code."

Magnus showed it to him.

**D2 C1G2 D2B2 A3C2E2 E1D2A3F4 C3B1 D1C3B2G1G3**

It still meant absolutely nothing to Magnus, but as he watched Jem he could see him almost frowning, like it meant something to him. He watched again as Jem jumped up, ran and picked up a sheet of music, and ran back. He looked from the music to the code and back again.

"Jem?" He asked, unable to stand the silence anymore, not with Alexander at stake.

"I know what it is. It's notes, look, all of those letters, they're used as notes, like on the piano, D2, is the second note of D on the piano, and it must correspond with a number. Give me that phone, and I'll see if I can figure it out."

As he let Jem work, he felt a new sense of purpose. He could find Alexander now, everything would be fine. Everything would be just fine.

"But how would Alec know about this? He doesn't play music."

"Demons don't like certain frequencies, maybe he had to learn the notes of piano for that, or maybe he knows someone else who plays an instrument." Jem answered, his eyes not moving from the page that he had been writing on. That was when Magnus remembered, Jace played the piano, and it wouldn't surprise him if he had talked to Alec about it when he first began learning, or if they had shared the memory somehow.

"I'm finished." Jem said quietly, and Magnus walked over, to see his workings on the page.

It read: **I AM IN THE CITY OF BONES**

Magnus turned to Jem:

"What are we waiting for? We have to find him." He then picked up his phone and sent:

**Alexander Gideon Lightwood I love you to the end of the earth, you are not of dust and shadows, you are the thing I love the most, and you will not be harmed any longer. **


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus hadn't really registered the journey to the city. The way he saw it, the journey was just another obstacle between him and Alec. He could see Jem's concern for him in Jem's eyes, however Will only seemed concerned about a possible battle. They were walking down a dark hallway which Magnus had deemed 'creepier than Avon's darkest shade of nail polish' when Magnus heard it. The scream. It took both Will and Jem to restrain him, but not before he cried out:

"ALEC!" The screaming stopped. The sounds of crashing and what Magnus thought sounded sickeningly like a whip stopped also. They saw some nearby alcoves and Will barely had time to push Jem and Magnus inside one before hiding in the one beside them. They all held their breath, and listened.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like the boys' boyfriend." One said. The other laughed.

"Nah, he has no idea where we're keeping the boy, there's no way he could be here."

"What's in store for the boy now? If we torture him any more he could die." Replied the other. Magnus whimpered, a pitiful noise, and Jem squeezed his hand, and looked at him with a reassuring gaze.

"Apparently Yanluo has something special planned. You know how demons can travel inside and possess a mundane?" There was no reply. Though Magnus couldn't see, he assumed that the other had nodded. He didn't really care. What he cared about was what this had to do with his little shadowhunter.

"Well, apparently Yanluo wants to try it with a shadowhunter." Magnus heard Jem suck in a breath. He looked at Jem fearfully. The question that was in his mind, he tried to convey in his eyes. _Would Alec survive such a process?_ He thought, willing Jem to understand. He watched as Jem shook his head minutely. They waited until the two-what Magnus assumed were like guards-had walked a while away before emerging. Magnus immediately headed towards where he had heard the noise, and opening a door, cursed under his breath. He should have checked whether it was empty or not. Now they would be in for a fight; yet another thing between him and Alec. He sighed, annoyed. However he was pretty sure he had heard Will yell gleefully like Magnus had given him the best Christmas present ever.

The battle went off without a hitch. Magnus barely had to lift a finger. It was over as quickly as it had started. After Will had dispatched one of the men and Jem had carefully rendered one unconscious, they had the others backed against one corner. With a snap of his fingers, Magnus sent them to a prison on the west coast of France. The weather there was nice this time of year and Magnus couldn't have them running off to tell their bosses that they had been invaded.

It was only after Magnus had sent them that he noticed it. There was someone else in the room, and it groaned.

"ALEC!" Magnus yelled, and ran over to his love. Alec groaned and struggled to open his eyes.

"Magnus… Magnus is that you?" He whispered. His eyes remained closed and Magnus whimpered once more.

"It's me Alexander please look at me…" He looked at the boy in his arms. He was in a bad state. Shaking and there didn't seem to be one place on his body that remained unscarred.

Alec opened his eyes and Magnus gave him a gentle kiss. He felt tears against his face. Both his and Alec's. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Magnus. We have to go. They'll find us otherwise, not to mention we have to go all the way back through either the way we came in or-"

"I can handle that. No need for all of that unnecessary detour." Magnus said, his eyes not coming away from Alec's face. With another snap of his fingers they were inside the institute, and Will immediately took the time he was recovering to pick up Alec. Jem helped him immediately, despite Alec's protests. Magnus followed them, staying so close to Alec that it was difficult for Will to see where he was going. He wasn't able to see through the warlock, however hard he tried. Will lost his temper impressively fast.

"MAGNUS BANE IF YOU DO NOT MOVE OUT OF THE WAY IN THE NEXT TWENTY-SECONDS I WILL DROP ALEC RIGHT HERE AND YOU CAN CARRY HIM THE REMAINING SPACE TO THE INFIRMARY!" Magnus moved.

From there they reached the infirmary in record time, and Magnus started to panic when he took in Alec once more. His breathing was shallow and inconsistent, and his eyes remained closed. He was afraid that if Alec fell unconscious he wouldn't regain consciousness, and Magnus would be alone. They laid him down in one of the beds, and both Will and Jem began drawing iratzes on Alec, while Magnus stayed and held his hand.

"M-M-Magnus… I don't feel well… Magnus I'm so tired…" He whispered, and Magnus felt his heart break a little. Alec was closing his eyes again.

"Alec. Alec. Alexander, you mustn't go to sleep. Do you understand?" He said. He had to shout a little to jolt the boy into opening his eyes again. Magnus kissed him tenderly before turning to Jem.

"How's he doing?" Magnus asked. Jem sighed sorrowfully.

"Not good." Jem coughed slightly.

Will's head jerked up immediately, but it was too late. Jem had already fallen into a fit of coughing and Will ran to Jem's room for the yin fen, while Magnus slowly lifted the silver-haired boy to a bed with his limited upper-body strength.

"Jem. Jem don't make me tell you to stay awake too." He said, a weak attempt at humour. He could only watch, helpless, as the boy struggled for air. He tried to use his magic, blue sparks erupting from his fingertips but it was not use. The pillow next to Jem's head was already stained with blood.

Will came back running with a small box. It was about the size of a jewellery box-Magnus would know, he had several. Magnus couldn't watch Will administer the drug for two reasons:

He could express how much he really didn't want to watch someone he now considered a friend take the drug that was preserving his life.

He-not long after coming to the realisation- he collapsed.

Will sighed in annoyed exasperation. Did anyone else feel like falling unconscious? Now he was alone with only Jem still conscious. He knew that Magnus had been urging Alec to stay awake, but from the looks of things Alec had fallen asleep. Thankfully, Jem had stopped coughing. Will sank back in his chair, not taking his eyes of his parabatai.

"Are you staring at me for a reason William?" He said. Another weak attempt at being funny- something Jem really wasn't. Not right now anyway.

"You scared me James." Jem immediately forgot the funny persona.

"I'm sorry William."

"I know you are James, but I hope you understand when I say, that I will kill Yanluo for doing this to you."

"Oh I understand William, but I don't have to like it." He said, in a tired whisper and Will watched as his parabatai drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When Alec regained consciousness he didn't know where he was. It was impressively bright though. He looked around, and saw that Magnus was asleep in a chair beside him. They were the only people in… what looked like the infirmary, he reasoned, and he was content to watch Magnus sleep. He couldn't help but smile when Magnus muttered his name. The smile was gone however when he realised that it wasn't a good dream Magnus was having. He was twitching too much for that. Immediately he called Magnus' name and Magnus was-quite amazingly-completely awake. He sighed in relief when he saw Alec.

"Nightmare?" Alec asked. Magnus nodded.

"They haven't stopped since I lost you." Magnus answered, taking Alec's hand. "How are you feeling?" It was only then that Alec registered how terrible he really felt. His thoughts were sluggish, painfully slow as if all his reflexes had been slowed down, and all the while while he was thinking that there was the pain, suddenly so intense that it caused Alec to groan. Which hurt. Magnus leapt up from his chair bending over him trying to hold him still as Alec writhed in pain.

"Alec, Alexander darling what hurts? I can help you but only if you tell me what's wrong, please!" Alec had probably never seen Magnus so desperate, but at the time, he didn't even register the desperation in his lover's voice. All he registered was the pain. It was hard to form words.

"Everywhere… Burns…" It felt like fire. It was the only way to describe it. He could see now that Magnus didn't know what to do. Alec screamed and cried for the pain of it. He just wanted the pain to end wanted it to stop, so he was thankful when Magnus muttered a spell-granted with a shaking voice- and the darkness took him.

Magnus struggled for breath. Never in his entire life had he ever been so scared. It was showing too, he was shaking. He tried to calm himself down. He had to calm down, he couldn't work like this. He had to get it together. He heard footsteps down the hall and struggled to stop shaking. He managed it, with a little magical help, but he didn't smile when he saw the newcomer. Now wasn't a time for smiling. The new comer was Will.

"What happened down here? I can't concentrate on my books with all this screaming going on! Don't you ever think of-"He was cut off by Jem, who was leaning on Will for support. No surprise Magnus hadn't heard him come in. Jem was a quiet walker.

"Magnus? Is everything alright?" He asked. Softly. So softly. It was all Jem ever did, kindness and gentleness. It was the kindness that was Magnus' undoing. He struggled to keep it together as he explained everything, the screaming, the burning, the pain, even when Alec had begged for the darkness to take him, when he was done the shaking had returned. While Jem tried to get any remaining information out of Magnus, Will walked to Alec's bedside. To anyone else it would have looked like he was watching Alec sleep but he wasn't. He was staring at the blood. Alec was shirtless, and though they had healed most of the wounds on his chest they hadn't thought to look at his back. Will flipped him over and couldn't repress a shudder. He couldn't look. Will Herondale couldn't look.

"Jem. I need you." He said. He saw Jem smile playfully as he turned around.

"Don't you always need me Will-"He stopped the banter immediately when he saw Will's face. Then he saw why. The whispered to each other then, fearing Magnus would hear, and fall into an even worse state than he was currently in.

"What caused the wounds? An electrum whip?" Asked Jem.

"No, the cuts as too straight for that, to precise. I'd say a seraph blade."

"But then why would it cause do much pain? You heard Magnus it sounds as if the poor boy almost begged for death. By the Angel…" He said, shaking his head in disgust.

"What if it wasn't just any seraph blade? What if it was _Glorious_?" Questioned Will. Jem didn't even need to think it over. He calmed his horrified mind, but not easily, before replying.

"Then he would carry within his veins the heavenly fire." He whispered. Nodding. As much as Jem hated to admit it, it made sense. It was only when the parabatai looked up that they realised Magnus Bane had heard every word they had said. And he didn't like it.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec had been alone for what seemed like hours. He knew it could not be more than about 20 minutes, but it felt like an age. What was worse was that not even Magnus had told him what was going on. All he knew was that he felt like a word which was probably frowned on in whichever era he had landed himself in. One minute he had been in the New York stroking chairman meow and the next minute he had been standing in the same place but with two main differences. The first-which he noticed almost immediately was that Magnus was looking at him like he'd sprouted a second head. The second was how young Magnus looked. He knew it was insane, Magnus would never age and yet… He definitely looked younger. And it had seemed like Magnus knew him too, which Alec- at the same time- knew was impossible. It was about then he stopped trying to make sense of things.

The door opened. A silver headed figure stepped inside, and though his stride was the same, Alec could see just how tired Jem was. He wasn't smiling, and though his look wasn't pitying, there was something else behind his eyes that set Alec's teeth on edge. In all of the times Jem had come to visit him in the infirmary when Magnus had to sleep or he was there because of his own illness, Jem had never once been difficult to read. It was unnerving, and sent Alec almost immediately into what Magnus used to call his 'Panic mode'.

"Is he ok Jem? Jem stop looking at me like that, is Magnus ok? Is he hurt?" His words came out in a tumbled mess and Alec was surprised Jem knew what he was saying. He was rising himself off the bed at this point, and when he winced, Jem held him steady. He didn't push Alec back down, just held him there.

"He's fine Alec. It's ok just breathe. He should be here in a few minutes he just… Needed to gather his composure." Jem's eyes were looking straight into Alec's. He wasn't lying. Hell, Alec wasn't sure that Jem was capable of lying. It made him laugh a little, thinking about Jem, how it had all started with a violin. Jem didn't laugh. He looked pained, as if Alec had physically maimed him. He quickly stopped the laughter.

"Jem please, what do you mean gather his composure? What's going _on _Jem?" The door opened just as Jem opened his mouth to speak. Alec cursed. He heard Jem suck in breath. So apparently you didn't say words like that here. That was unfortunate, he had a feeling he would need words like that in the coming days, for the pain of it. The figure standing in the doorway was not Magnus as he had expected, but Will. He sighed inwardly. He didn't have the energy for Will today.

"Let's just say your loving boyfriend will be paying for Jem's bedroom wall." Jem looked slightly alarmed.

"The wall's fine. Well, I mean, it's got a massive hole in it, but nothing that can't be fixed, and don't worry, I moved all of the valuable stuff out of the room before I let him in."

"I wasn't worried about _the wall_ William! I was worried about the poor man who-"He glanced at Alec, and quickly changed his sentence.

"Why did it have to be _my_ room anyway? It could have been _any _room in the institute you let him take out his emotions on!" He whined. It was hilarious. Turned out Jem did have a sense of humour, and quite an acute one at that.

"Well… um… You see… about that…" He stalled.

"William… What. Did. You. Do. This. Time."

"I think the 'this time' was uncalled for!" Will objected.

"You would." Jem muttered, only loud enough for Alec to hear.

"Seriously though why not any other room?" Will sighed, and seemed to be in a state of a mental war.

"Let me show you." Will said. Jem looked to Alec and seemed to be in a similar state to the one Will had been only moments ago.

"Don't worry, I can walk." Alec said, getting up halfway through his short sentence. Both of the parabatai rushed forward as if to stop him, but Alec was already on his feet. He forced himself not to cry out at the intense pain. Both of the warriors visibly relaxed until Will said,

"Alec, I'm not sure you should see this." Will began.

"Will Herondale I have seen your future offspring making out with who we all thought was his sister at the time, I've waited for Magnus bane to get ready for countless parties, I have seen the inside of his closet, I have seen one of the most boring things imaginable; a clave meeting, I have irritated the consul, and I have shared powers with a warlock and been tortured by demons and whoever the hell their overlord is, so I suggest you move along." He was angry and yet amused, but more than anything Alec just wanted to get out of the damn infirmary. He was so bored. By the angel was he bored. He heard Will mutter something about 'touché' to Jem before he began to show both Alec and Jem the rest of the institute. Alec was pretty sure Jem would faint.

All of the walls. Every single surface was in some way damaged. There was shattered glass, peeling wall paper, the carpets were ripped. Everything was broken. There was a crash. Will and Jem ran towards it, Jem still hadn't said anything. Alec followed at a slower pace. When he finally caught up, he found that the smashing sound had been a few of the plates in the kitchen. Alec hoped they didn't have any best china. Jem looked partly furious, partly worried.

"What happened here?" Jem asked. Will looked him evenly in the eye.

"Magnus lost it." Alec couldn't find his voice. He felt his feet carrying him somewhere. He didn't know where. His mind was occupied. Eventually he found himself at Jem's door. That's when it clicked in his head. _I moved all of the valuable stuff out of the room before I let him in._ Magnus was only a knock away. He didn't even hesitate.

"WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK?" He heard through the door. He couldn't help but laugh softly. His mind flashing back to their first meeting when he had buzzed in to Magnus' flat.

"Alexander Lightwood." He answered. He heard a crash, as if Magnus had caught on something to answer the door. It definitely seemed that way when Magnus actually showed up at the door; breathless. And… teary eyed. Alec almost did a double take.

And in that moment, in the second that it took, Alec blinked, and suddenly he was lying down in the infirmary. Will and Jem beside him.

"Magnus? How did we get here?"

It seemed Magnus hadn't lost all his humour, for he simply wiggled his eyebrows and said,

"Magic." Jem laughed. Will looked irritated, but then again, he did most of the time.

Then Magnus' eyes turned to Alec and Alec couldn't see the glimmer behind them. He sat up, hiding his wince not very well, and took Magnus' hands.

"Magnus. What. Is. Going. On. Please. Tell me." Magnus kissed his hands tenderly.

"I need to see one of the scratches. Where's the easiest one to reach?"

"Magnus I don't think you should see-" Began Jem.

"Shut up Jem." Everyone stared at him. Alec could feel his hand itching, as if to slap him. Will beat him to it. Alec didn't object. It had been uncalled for. Jem however, did object.

"William. That wasn't necessary. Magnus, maybe you should just think before you make yourself look it won't be pleasant and you could cause yourself more pain for nothing." Magnus raised his head to look at him.

"I can't just sit around and do nothing Jem. Could you leave us now? Please." Jem practically dragged Will out.

At any other time Magnus sitting above Alec with Alec's shirt off would mean a far more pleasant evening. Right now, all he felt was a horrible sense of dread in his stomach. He had to get Magnus to help with the shirt. It had hurt, and Magnus still hadn't stopped apologising. Tears had fallen when he saw, though he tried to contain his sobs.

"Alec I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…"

"Magnus its ok I can't really-"He gasped. It felt as though his heart were being squeezed. Hard. He struggled for breath. Magnus drew back.

"Alec! Alec what's wrong? Alec please!" He was right by Alec now, trying to hold him down as he writhed, his chest gasping for air, and wishing for the pain to stop. He couldn't form the words. He found himself thinking it though, as if reaching out to him.

_Magnus. I can't breathe._

"Alec? Alec how did you-"He didn't finish. He took Alec's hand, and Alec felt the warm burst of magic. He breathed. Deeply. And relaxed. Magnus looked shocked, but then, almost not shocked enough.

"Alec you can't have… I heard you… Only _angels_ can _do_ that Alec!"


	8. Chapter 8- 666

There was silence. Jem was sure that if he tried hard enough he could hit it with his stele and not dent the tension in the room. He was looking at Will, and Will, well Will was staring at Alec incredulously, as if he could not imagine that this feeble looking shadow hunter could actually be turning into an angel. Jem reprimanded himself. _You don't know he's turning into an angel, it could be a mistake._ And yet, even as he thought it, Jem could not extinguish his worry for the boy, and the deep dread inside that just wouldn't. Go. Away. It seemed to him like some sort of insanity, and yet perfectly plausible. He did however, amongst all of this, know that he was intruding. He always felt like this when he was around Magnus and Alec. Will however, did not.

"Look would you to stop mooning at each other we have more important things to be getting on with. Maybe we should talk to Henry, he may have an idea what happened, even if he is mad as a brush on legs."

"I haven't heard that expression before." Said Alec. Jem laughed.

"Bet you haven't heard of carnivorous ducks or demon pox before either." He said. A light seemed to appear above Alec's head.

"Yes. Yes I have. From my parabatai, Jace." Magnus seemed to be trying to tell Alec to stop, Jem noticed, but Alec either didn't see him or wasn't taking any notice.

"Jace Herondale. He was always talking about demon pox and about how he knew it existed. Carnivorous ducks too. I've no idea why. He always hated ducks. At least with the demon pox he had a genuine reason. He said there had been reports about it made by-"He stopped. Will had gone white as a sheet, and Jem was sure he didn't look much better. His brain was going _Herondale Herondale Herondale Jace Herondale. Another herondale._

Magnus had long since explained to the parabatai how Alec had suddenly 'appeared' in his living room, but only now did Jem see Will understanding. The way Alec spoke, His name, his casual use of their first names, and more importantly the mention of another Herondale, meant only one thing. Alec was from the future. There was no denying it, he simply was.

"Alec. Stop now Darling." Said Magnus gently. Only then did Alec realise how badly the room had been affected. Jem had never known Will to stay completely still and silent for so long. Jem cleared his throat.

"Henry. Come on." He motioned out of the room. He told Magnus to hold Alec while he and Will lead them, a few feet in front. Far away that all sounds would be inaudible by the pair.

"Are you alright Will?" Jem asked quietly. But Jem knew the answer already. Will was _not _alright.

"A herondale James. A herondale. I kept kidding myself that maybe he's not…" He trailed off but the message was clear. _That maybe he's not your descendant._

"But the ducks James? Demon pox? We both know where he would have got that from." Jem nodded but said nothing. There was nothing to say.

"Will why is this such a big deal? Sure it was a shock, to me too but it doesn't matter Will. Did you not expect to marry? To love? Ever? You can love Will. It's not as if you can never love William."

Will said nothing.

They had just reached Henry's workroom- a large basement under the institute- when Jem insisted that he help Alec, whilst apologising for his parabatai's behaviour. Magnus had seen it as a gracious gesture, but Alec knew that it wasn't. Sure Jem was kind but Jem and Alec were very similar in one respect. Their eyes revealed the truth. And Jem's… It was an emotion Alec had never seen before. He wish Magnus hadn't disappeared into the workroom with Will. Will who was still white as a sheet despite the calm persona he was putting on. Jem said very little the first few steps. Alec assumed he was waiting for Magnus and Will to disappear into the room. There was only a few seconds between the moment they had left before Alec was slammed back first into the nearest wall, Jem holding him up with one hand.

"Don't hurt my parabatai again. You may be shadow hunter but rest assured boy, that I will not be kind to you if you mess with Will again. He has been through too much." Jem's hand was on his throat now. Alec found it hard to breathe.

"Jem stop… You're not thinking straight put me down." He choked. Stars danced playfully in front of his eyes. _By the Angel I need air…_ He thought. He was going to pass out he knew. In about a minute he would suffocate. But why was Jem doing this? Why threaten him and then take his life immediately? Jem was many things but he was not a killer. Or malicious. Or stupid, for that matter. Where Will was intelligent with numbers and books, in social matters and everything that mattered right in this moment Jem was far ahead. Alec knew then, that he had hit it on the dot. Jem was _not_ in his right mind.

Jem hadn't known what happened. One minute he was carrying Alec trying to make conversation which the other shadowhunter clearly didn't want to have, and the next, he heard Will screaming his name.

"JEM! JEM CARSTAIRS WHAT IN THE ANGEL'S NAME ARE YOU DOING? JEM?" Then a sentence to… Who was that again? M… Michael? Max? No that was someone else…

"Magnus that's not Jem! I know him better than myself he wouldn't do this!" Jem felt detached. It was as if he were drifting in mud. It was filthy he knew, and it went against everything he held sacred to feel himself do to this boy what he had most feared he would do after what Yanluo did to him. Murder. Yet he couldn't stop himself. He commanded his muscles to move but they stayed in position.

"Forget justifying his actions and get him off of Alexander! He'll suffocate!" Magnus was worried now. That was his name now Jem remembered. He felt corrupted. Tainted. He wondered if this was how vampires felt, and then wondered if he were becoming one, ripped apart from all that was human and changed, so that even he could not identify himself. He didn't know. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. He felt hands on him then. He knew it was Will. _Will_. Will he remembered. How could it be anyone else? The hands held him in place though he did not struggle. He was aware of him and Will being alone then. Will looked scared.

"Jem why…? You wouldn't do this!" Jem could do nothing but laugh. He laughed so hard that the air ran out and he became unaware of what was happening around him. All he saw in everything. Everything. Was

666

And again in the infirmary,

666

In the hues of the blue of will and Alec's eyes,

666

When had he noticed that they were almost the same colour?

666

What was going on?

666

Will?

666

Sophie?

666


End file.
